


The Guild masters office

by Aishiteru13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Yaoi, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru13/pseuds/Aishiteru13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting was off on a week long mission, Rogue on the other hand has been jerking in his guild masters office without permission for a few days. What happens if Sting came back with a very unexpected surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guild masters office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakasayu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bakasayu).



> This is dedicated to Bakasayu; I kind of taken her art time to write up on her fanfiction. This is Stingue smut so if you don't like, don't read please.  
> Sorry I didn't update my other story; I didn't really have internet or had my computer until yesterday :'C

Rogue had no permission to sit in the office desk. But it was the only way of keeping him comfortable to sit up. Today Sabertooth was less crowded, so less members were present because of having so much missions. But Sabertooth was still open everyday like all guilds.

Frosch without Lector besides her had went to go chat with Rufus or some other Sabertooth members as she was forced to stay inside the guild at all times and leave when Rogue leaves. Meanwhile Sting had went out on a mission since last week with his red exceed, so Rogue had been doing some, business in the office. With his excellent hearing he didn’t need to lock the door in case anyone walked in on him jerking off behind the office desk. The shadow mage had one of his guild masters yellow vest pressed against his chest, the feather boa against his lips as he was smelling off Sting’s scent. His whimpers were low muffles behind the vest when he slowly shift his hand up to the crown of his cock, rubbing his fingers around his tip before moving his hand up and down again.

Rogue had been having hard on for some month's with unknown erotics. He had meant to vision off about some random girl as a pleasurable image to satisfied him, only that he didn't think of a girl, but rather his best friend, Sting. The shadow mage had panicked and tired hard to ignore that his desire was going to rub off thinking about Sting doing those sexual lewd things with him. Trying to avoid looking at the holy slayer if only he stop dressing like he has been everyday. His shoulders poking out from his vest, visible abs either he was in a shirt or naked, even at the guild he'd tried to avoid being alone with the master himself both office and outside of the guild. And now here was the shadow mage pumping himself in private jerking to the smell of Sting. With the blond mage gone for a few days, Rogue had taken the moment in the office to dream off about being roughly touched my Sting, and for the record he didn't expected to had come in the office once a day just to do that. Luckily he had something to think about the holy slayer was the yellow vest or other spear clothes inside the office he usually forgets to bring to his own apartment. His smell made Rogue feel like he pressing up against the others broad body, not his hand stroking him but the guild masters hand jacking him off.

He'd wonder how big Sting was from below the belt, he cursed to himself for only turning himself even more on, the more he imagine the faster he begun moving his wrist at a faster pace. His mind that kept pounding out his friends name and how much he wanted his hands to touch all over his body. When he felt his climax build up, his panting became eerie and was practically moaning Sting's name silently. So busy with trying to feel the pleasure, the mage had shot his eyes up when he heard the door to the office opened, but before he could had stop he had already came.

Blue eyes looked at the shadow mage in the seat and Rogue had stopped where he was trying to cover himself with the vest over his naked legs.

"Neh Rogue what are you doing in Sting-Kun's desk??"

Rogue was panicking even more inside. Lector was there and it was obvious the exceed would say anything to gossip. Being from afar the exceed couldn't possibly see him unless he flew over. Before Lector had walked in, Sting held his foot by the exceed's stomach who had looked up at the holy mage.

"I think Rogue is finishing some of my paper work, go hang around with Frosch while we work. Don't want you getting bored with me signing papers." Sting told the small thing, who just nodded in agreement with a smile before walking out of the office first.

The shadow mage dropped his head as he knew Sting could smell his essence and with excellent sight see Rogue half naked, and before saw his yellow vest in Rogue's arms. Desperately to get up and cry home, Rogue tried to get out of the chair before he saw Sting shift his hand up in a pausing manner and pointed his finger down for the other to sit back down. The raven followed as told but covered himself up from being exposed by pulling bits of the vest down his legs. He watched as the blonde pressed his hip against the wooden door behind him and had flick the lock on the knob. Rogue remained where he was as he watch the blond walk closer to him.

He wonder off about how calm Sting was taking this situation, and Rogue wished he sort of respect that he wanted to cover up. But he kept coming closer until he was practically standing at the raven mage's side. Hands in pocket, eyes looking down and shrugging aside in amusement.

"Comfortable in my seat Rogue?"

Sting begun with a smirk. As if Rogue's face couldn't get any hotter and his ears must be red enough. He didn't answer his guild master as he tried to close his legs some more. He shifted when he saw the gloved arm come in view, the fingers dripped into the white semen on the wooden floor, rubbing his finger and thumb together to feel its thickness even through clothed fingers.

"I'm curious to know why I have a little dragon masturbating in my office. Most likely the cool act dragon slayer? And I thought I was the person who does the screw ups like this." He hummed gently before bringing the white essence to his lips and taking a lick off his fingers. The mage in the seat couldn't help but watch in both excitement and surprise. Sting never acted this way and neither did he knew if his friend was gay? When he was about to say something, the vest over his lap came off in a swap and had landed to the ground, Rogue let out a yelp trying to cover himself.

Sting tick and waved his finger which had stopped Rogue. His blush becoming furious and closing his eyes tight. Shaking when a hand grabbed his spent cock and begun massaging the length back to life. He snapped his eyes open but was quickly met with a pair of blue eyes looking back at him for a moment, without a doubt a pair of lips pressed hard against his. He couldn't breathe the moment he felt Sting kiss him. It was like he was taking his breath away. Those rough movements slowly making him open his mouth, kissing him right back with the other pressing harder until the raven's head met the back of the leather chair.

Rogue's muffled moans between their lips came in bubble like sounds when the hand continued to pump him faster. His cock had already let out it's load and this would had been the second time he was going to climax in one day which lead him confused if he could continue coming?  His mind went off in his curious questions to only feel the hand trail lower and groped at his ball sack. Rogue whined to how good that had felt, Sting's arms moved under Rogue's thighs and had carried him up in his arms and sat him over the office table. Hand yanking at his gray shirt and grinding up against the groaning of the holy mages covered one.

"Ahh, Sting w-wha, wait, I don't want to force you,"

Trying to speak in between pants and kisses, Sting pulled back wearing a smirk on his face.

"Oh? You think I'm forcing myself to touch you this way? Touching you here, maybe right there, or over here?" He smirked when he had gotten Rogue to twitch when his hand ghosted over his thigh, the other rubbing at his side at a very slow motion, lower and down to grope the rounded ass cheek. The holy mage pulled Rogue closer until he had his chest against his and their body rubbing against one another. His eyes watching the beautiful red blush blooming over the bridge of his nose where his nose scar remains visible from the brightly flush color.

"Unless you don't want me to touch you. Oh, maybe I'm wrong, you do want me to touch you. I heard you moaning from the door when I was about to come in. I heard a faint voice calling out to me, a tiny moan of my name," The more he had whispered into the mages ear, the more he had gotten his hips grinding against his body. Sting had laid Rogue over the wooden table, the raven mage panting were getting heavy as he watched his guild master lean over him, a teasing lick of his bottom lip and his white canine like he would devour his friend in one gulp because he was so delicious.

"To be honest Rogue, sometimes when I go off on missions, I'm really at your apartment." Leaning down to take a gentle bite of the others shoulder blade, earning himself a whimpering moan to the ticklish, gentle pain feeling. Lips trailing down the shadow mages chest pecking kisses against the gray shirt, continued until the body paused against his stomach.

"I jack off on your bed, hump against the mattress thinking I'm fucking you into the bed. The only reason you never catch my scent around the bed is for that new body spray deodorant, I have to admit I didn't think I'd enjoy wanting to do sexual things with you. And right now, I think it's an opening."

Rogue looked up at Sting in both embarrassment and lust. God how dirty Sting sounded. A moment he could had sworn he didn't hear the other spoke, but hearing him say he wanted to fuck him had his body twitching in want for that promise. Those large hands trailed up his back, the other hand grabbing at the back of the raven's head, lips crashing into his in a full, hard and sloppy kiss. The two mages kissed continuously as the holy slayer trailed one hand inside the shirt of the other, his hand cupping around one side of the shadow slayers chest, fingers pressed against the soft skin and rubbed his thumb against the pink nipple. Rogue was starting to loose focus in both the kiss and trying to control his twitching hips when these feelings only gotten him hotter and hornier. His cock was flicking for attention against the exposed stomach of Sting's. Lips pulling away as he smirked.

"Haa, your cock is asking for attention Rogue, does my little slayer want me to touch him?" His dirty talking begun, he was given a quick nod of the shadow mages head. His hand behind the others head gently shook him to pulls his head back exposing his neck some more, earning a sudden gasps.

"I didn't hear your sweet desperate voice?" Sting taunted, pulling the mages head back a few more who shuddered a sigh.

"Y-Yes Sting,"

"Yes what Rogue?" Teeth biting into the pale flesh, pink flush around the skin the holy slayer bites around. Rogue arched his back up until his chest met Sting's again. He was still in focus on the light touches Sting was giving him. The holy mages question finally function in his mind as he arched again.

"Yes, I-I want you, to touch me, oh god I want to be touched Sting,"

"Heh, never thought you stuttered when you're this embarrassed~ I should tease you like this offend. So shy and sensitive, so submissive~" The mage nuzzled his nose against the shadows neck in a teasing manner, the best reply was a shy mewl and rewarded the shadow slayer a teasing stroke of his proudly cock. Pumping it easily and squeezing around the base and back up in a full stroke. Rogue was panting wet sounds that sounded like he was almost drowning. With his mouth opened like that Sting decided he would kiss Rogue to eat up those lustful sounds. Tongue darting inside, swirling around the others mouth and kissing deeply again.

The mages kissed for what felt like eternity, the raven slayer hand finally trailed down until he was practically groping the holy slayer in every place he could reach. He felt the weight of the other on top of him lean their bodies close again, hand finally grabbing at Sting's cock covered behind his loose pants. He could feel that Sting was thicker and maybe larger than Rogue had thought he be. With the same motion given to him, he tried mimicking the feeling to Sting's hard length and give it the attention he was giving back.

His red eyes watched as Sting had his eyes closed, panting in the air between the two of them, his cheeks were now flushed and his body had finally begun twitching into Rogue's. He knew from the way Sting kept pushing up he was enjoying this, his cock had begun pulsing gently into his hand much like feeling a heart beat with every stroke. His hand stroked much faster until Sting had finally pushed Rogue's back hard against the table top, slipping off both his gloves, stripping off his vest to shirt and nearly ripped the shadow mages own shirt off to have him fully naked under him.

Their lips connected back against one another. Sting hasn't stopped grinding against Rogue, hands holding onto the shadow's wrists above their heads as to avoid the other touching him even more further. Sting wanted to tease Rogue more, show him he was the one to mark him his only, and he liked the way it looked. Rogue being his dragon alone. Leaning up as he teasingly bit into the mages visible cheek.

"O-Ow, i-is that necessary to bite?" Rogue question with misspoken words when he felt the canines gently chew against the round skin and sucked a bit inside the blondes mouth before he pulled back and licked up the side of his face and over his eye brow.

"Oh yes, every inch of your body is going to be licked by me." He watched that beautiful smirk painted over the holy mages lips before watching them disappear aside biting at his neck and possibly leaving marks now against his skin. His hands trailed down the arms of the shadow mages and lower to his body until the hands rested against his legs, raising them slowly up and either side of his waist. Sting's lips traveling from his collar bone all the way back to the side of Rogue's face leaving a trail of saliva to his ear, licking against the ear lope of the mage.

Rogue laid his hands over the broad shoulders of Sting's and held onto him when hands trailed lower until one hand groped one of the shadow mages butt cheek and gently pushed a finger against his entrance. Rogue's breathing was increasing when the finger easily slipped into the tight entrance. Never in his life did he thought he was going to be anal by his best friend, guild master and twin slayer Sting. He never thought Sting was into guys from how he only admired Natsu Dragneel, but neither does it explain if he liked girls because he never bothered to flirt with Yukino or Minerva. But to this point now, he didn't think Sting was into him either, and now his question and desire was going to be fulfilled by the man who first caused him to get hard and horny over the touches given to him.

With a desperate moan, he grabbed hold of his hand that was currently slipping into his insides, catching the blondes attention as he looked at the male below him.

"Don't prep me, I want you now,"

"Wanting me already? I don't want to hurt you Rogue," Sting's blue eyes wore a worried expression as he only tried to dig his finger in deeper, he knew Rogue was getting a bit impatient or somewhat over his limit now. The mage wanted the holy slayer now, kissing at the others skin and whispered against his ear in a hotly whine.

"Just fuck me already Sting."

With that phrase, he saw the excitement that glint in Sting's sky blue eyes. Shift movements as he watched the holy slayer stood up, finally taking his cock out of his pants. Looking at his enormous cock that looked twice the biggest size than Rogue's own. His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, and he wondered if it was possible to start glowing a bright red instead. Sting smirked as he watch Rogue staring at his cock.

"Still want me to fuck you right now?"

Sting asked curious and cautiously, getting the other to stop dazing about the cock between his legs. He was please to watch Rogue shift up with his elbow on the desk, with his arm pulled up one side of his leg to give Sting an unexpected view of his ass. His cock being hard and stiffen only made the view look more erotic as it proudly stood up against Rogue's well toned stomach.

"Yes Sting, p-please fuck me till I can't come again, p-please," The shadow mage plead lowly, the look the blonde was giving him was making him nervous like he just broke him right in the middle of sex.

Of course he was going to question Sting if he was alright, but than his leg was pushed up until his knee touched his shoulder, the holy mage had their bodies glued against one another again, the tip of his cock touched the plucker entrance before slowly pressing in. Both the mages were grunting to each others feelings, Rogue had his mouth opened wide and was moaning in the air in both pain and pleasure. He couldn't believe Sting was so big he was actually stretching him with such force. Sting on the other hand couldn't control his hips wanting to just push in with all force into his shadow mages ass. It was so tight and sucking him up that he just wanted fuck in and out without mercy. But he thought so much about how the other mage would feel like after their sex or the next day if they continued this till night. With his own will power he just tried to push forward slowly.

When he felt he was in deep enough, the mages let out a pant at once when he had stopped moving forward. Rogue was on the brisk of fainting because the feeling was so good he thought it was a dream already, but what was keeping him to stay focus is Sting's enormous cock inside him that's so far deep inside him.

"You good?" The blonde asked with cautious. Brushing his hand into the raven fringe in front of Rogue's covered right eye. Both looking at each other for an answer.  
 The answer he got was a weak moan and a nod of the raven's head. The motion making Sting smirk, slowly moving his hips out, another motion of pushing back in. He got Rogue giving him the most lewd looking face the moment he pushed in and his tip brushing against the insides of the mages walls. So tight and wet it was both difficult to move and not rip the inside skin.

"Ah shit Rogue, so fucken tight," Sting had only went in a few more times of pushing inside the tightness, while watching Rogue's facial expression. Was it possible to suddenly get harder inside a person just from their erotic face look? Because Rogue had saliva down his chin to his jaw, his eyes kept open just barely enough to still see crimson colors, his pink tongue being visible between the gape of his mouth and his pearly white teeth.

Now the holy slayer thought it was time to give them both the pleasure they're asking for now. Slamming his lips against the pink hued ones and darting his tongue inside Rogue's mouth. With that as a distraction, Sting finally pulled his cock nearly all the way out of the others tight ass before slamming back in with one thrust. He could feel the other slayers mouth open just a bit wider with a pitch moan escaping just between their lips. But that didn't stop Sting. Oh no, nothings going to hold Sting back now that he just hit back inside of Rogue's ass.

A couple more thrusts and he was now starting a steady pace. The raven moaned into Sting's mouth in a pleading muffled noise. His leg was raised over the holy slayers shoulder and the thrusting gotten harder and faster in a comfortable pace. But the movements kept changing and it got Rogue curious to why Sting was moving around so much? There was a hiss in disappointment, a thrust inpatient and pulling the others body closer. He was about to question Sting what he was doing until he suddenly collapsed when the tip of Sting's cock hit something inside him.

"A-Aaaahh!"

The shadow mage blushed furiously as he didn't even recognized the feeling that just left him in an almost complete bliss, that sudden want to have that feeling again, he was arching his hips up when Sting pushed in one more time in a type of testing push.

"Ha! Ahnn! Sting~!" A smirk spread over the holy mages lips.

"Ha, found the sweet spot." Without warning, Sting pushed in again at the same spot. The spot that Rogue was suddenly moaning for and was giving him this twitch that was making him feel so good, so good he was moaning louder. He was quickly silenced with Sting's fingers, his forefinger and middle finger holding to his slick tongue.

"We still got some members here Rogue, try to keep quiet?"

Rogue only closed his mouth around the fingers, nodding his head that he understood for he almost forgotten they were fucking in the office of Sabertooth. But there was no way he wanted his best friend to stop there if they did get caught because of him moaning like some girl in heat. So obediently he tried to quiet down. Sting was satisfied to the silence that he begun moving inside the shadow again. Rewarding Rogue for his obedience by stroking his lonely cock and pumping him. The grunting and moans against his fingers, the inside of Rogue's ass squeezing him inside. Now he really wouldn't stop moving.

He didn't stop when his pushing had gotten rougher that the desk started scraping against the wooden ground, or that he was going too fast. God he was just watching the expression given to him under himself. Rogue totally wouldn't want him to stop either. His eyes gotten hazy with lust, his lips keeping shut around the fingers, tonguing the slim muscular fingers inside his wet mouth, the twitching of his body against Sting's, even as he pull out of the others insides he was given a sound that sounded like a sad whine; pushing in he was given a different sound that sounded like a growl in satisfaction. A couple of more thrusts, Sting closed his eyes tightly and had pushed rougher than before.

"Shit Rogue, I'm going to cum." He panted and groaned his warning. Pressing his tip even deeper, he could feel the mages insides squeezing him tightly as his own warning he too was going to cum. So without a pause did he continue slamming against Rogue's sensitive spot along with the pace of jerking the member in his hands harder. With so much pleasure feeling inside Rogue, gaping his mouth wide and moaned without even knowing if he was moaning out loud or in silence. But he was coming and it didn't stop him from making anymore noises and his seed flying from his own cock landing against his stomach and inside Sting's hand. The noises Rogue was making only encouraged Sting to go on even more that he just kept moving his hips at a faster pace before finally letting out his seed inside of Rogue. The two were stuck against one another only because they didn't want to pull away from each other until the one who moved first was the holy dragon.

Pulling out of Rogue was easy, his cock came out smoothly; Rogue muttered an embarrassing sound to the loose feeling of being full. His hands covering his face embarrassed to how he must look in front of Sting now. The mage above him chuckled and kissed the knuckles of Rogue's hands and pulled one hand down so he could look at his satisfied partner.

"Aw, shy now Rogue?"

"Hng, don't look at me..."

He watched the shadow mage cover his eyes with his free hand as the other was tangled and entwined with the holy mages hand.

"Haha, don't hide your face from me Rogue. It's not like I didn't like it?"

"Ugh, I was horrible!"

"What! No you weren't! Come on Rogue stop being cute,"

Rogue only covered his face even more which had Sting pouting, but he had to admit Rogue was being so cute right now that the idea of pulling him off the office table finally had the other to move his hand away from his face to catch himself against the blonde mage before he fell. Of course Sting had his hands under his shadow mages legs as to hold him close and against his body. He settled Rogue to sit on his lap and look him in the eyes.

"You cute little thing, if you were horrible I wouldn't continue pushing my dick into your ass and have you give me a blow job instead." His phase gotten the other to twitch and flush deeply red. He never knew Sting could say something so dirty and nearly the weirdest threat to be heard. Rogue wanted to back talk the mage so he didn't have to just comfort him that he wasn't good at sex. Sting was twice ahead of Rogue for he knew he was going to keep complaining about the sex they just had as he pecked at Rogue's lips and licked at his upper lips. This has gotten the shadow mage to quiet down once he felt a tongue enter his mouth. Taken to their make out the two stopped talking until the one to pull back was Sting.

"So my little horny thing, does this make you my sex partner or boyfriend?"

Sting asked curious as he was only earned a smack to the shoulder by Rogue. Guessing the answer to his question was boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you finished the smut! Disappointed because it was only a one round? Sorry, oh but wait! I think there's another chapter for this! : D


End file.
